


Noise

by bubblePop



Series: Drabbles (why am I doing this?) [16]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 02:20:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13988439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblePop/pseuds/bubblePop
Summary: Deep edgy crap I guess??? I’ve been awake 38 hours, what do you expect * shrug *I’m astonished I have the willpower to keep writing these things. Truly, this makes no sense to me.Thanks to my friend for 4am chats btw. You’re the best.(You know who you are *pats on the head* ;) )





	Noise

In a field of echo flowers, monsters whisper their secrets. These voices are all but washed away by the others. Creating a buzz, a harmony, where no single note is greater than the other.

If one takes the time to listen though, a few particulars can be heard.

“I wish I was someone else.”

_I wish I was brave like she is..._  
_I wish I had friends like he does..._  
_I wish I could be happy like they are..._  
_I wish I could forget..._  
_I wish I could love..._

...The owners no longer matter.

They are all just noise now.

**Author's Note:**

> Deep edgy crap I guess??? I’ve been awake 38 hours, what do you expect * shrug *
> 
> I’m astonished I have the willpower to keep writing these things. Truly, this makes no sense to me.
> 
> Thanks to my friend for 4am chats btw. You’re the best.  
> (You know who you are *pats on the head* ;) )


End file.
